


Nuoteista ja kirsikankukista

by redfears



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Academic Pressure, Alternate Universe - College/University, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Angst and Feels, Bad Sex, Dubious Consent, Edging, Falling In Love, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Mental Instability, Morally Ambiguous Character, Pianist Kim Hongjoong, Pining, Sad Kim Hongjoong, Self Confidence Issues, Smut, Songwriter Kim Hongjoong, Songwriting, Struggling Artist Kim Hongjoong, Suomi | Finnish, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Unhealthy Relationships, University Student Park Seonghwa, composer kim hongjoong
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:14:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24528970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redfears/pseuds/redfears
Summary: Tarina, jossa Hongjoong on kadottanut palonsa säveltämiseen ja elämään kauan sitten ja kaikin puolin täydelliseltä vaikuttavaa elämää elävä Seonghwa tarvitsee häntä vähän liikaa.Tai: tarina, jossa Seonghwa oppii kantapään kautta, ettei keijukaisia ole olemassa.
Relationships: Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Nuoteista ja kirsikankukista

Joka kerta, kun Hongjoong istui pianon ääreen ja laski sormensa koskettimille, Seonghwa vajosi hypnoosiin. Niin hän vajosi tänäänkin. Pehmeä kosketus sai pianon äänen kaikumaan huoneessa kevyen utuisena, ja Seonghwasta tuntui, että hän olisi juuri palannut kotiin. Musiikki tuntui lämpimältä ja kotoisalta siitäkin huolimatta, että kappale ei ollut tuttu. Se sai hänen jännittyneen kehonsa rentoutumaan sängyn patjaa vasten ja hänen silmäluomensa painautumaan väsyneinä kiinni. Kappaleen hennon haikeat sävelkulut koskettivat hänen uneliasta olomuotoaan niin syvästi, että hän ehti jo valmiiksi surra sen loppumista. Hän painoi mieleensä, että pyytäisi joskus Hongjoongia soittamaan sitä uudestaan, toisenkin kerran.

Muutama sävel samanikäisen pianistin soljuvassa soitossa eksyi riitelemään harmonian ja rytmin kanssa, ja pian mitään muuta ei ollut kuultavissa kuin Hongjoongin turhautuneita riitasointuiskuja koskettimia vasten. Hongjoong huokaisi syvään ja alkoi plärätä papereita.

"Se oli kaunis kappale", Seonghwa mumisi silmät yhä kiinni. Jos Hongjoong olisi jaksanut soittaa sitä pidempään, hän olisi varmasti nukahtanut sängylle.

"No en tiedä", Hongjoong mutisi. Hän teki nuottipaperiin merkintöjä kynällään. "Kaipaa vielä hirveästi hiomista. En tiedä, tuleeko tästä koskaan hyvää, vai pitääkö aloittaa kokonaan alusta."

"Se on valmiiksi jo hyvä. Olisi kiva, jos soittaisit sitä joskus uudestaan."

"No se toive kyllä varmaan toteutuu. Tätä pitää soittaa läpi ja muokata varmaan sata kertaa ennen kuin siitä tulee edes esittämiskelpoinen."

"Olenko minä sitten jotenkin erityinen, kun pääsen seuraamaan itse säveltäjän työprosessia ennen virallista esiintymistä?" Seonghwa virnuili toivoen salaa, että Hongjoong vastaisi myöntävästi. Seonghwa halusi olla erityinen, varsinkin Hongjoongille, ja ainoa tapa varmistella asiaa oli piilottaa se kiusoittelevien imartelujen taakse.

Seonghwa nousi istumaan ja kurkotti silittämään hellästi Hongjoongin löysän t-paidan peittämää selkää. Hongjoong kääntyi ympäri. Hänen huulensa vääntyivät pieneen hymyyn, mutta silmät vaikuttivat väsyneiltä ja tummilta.

"Seonghwa rakas, minä en ole mikään säveltäjä", Hongjoong valitti ja katsoi Seonghwaa suoraan utuisilla silmillään.

Seonghwa katsoi takaisin sydän salaa poltellen hieman tuolle rakas-sanalle. Hän yritti etsiä Hongjoongin väsyneestä katseesta vastauksia tämän äskeisen kommentin herättämään hämmennykseen, mutta Hongjoongin kasvoilta löytyi vain pettymystä.

"Miten niin et ole?" hän kysyi.

Hongjoong huokaisi pienesti ja katsoi hetken tapettia, joka halkeili ikkunan vieressä. Siitä katse seurasi lattiaan ja lopulta Seonghwaan, joka tuijotti häntä takaisin kulmat aavistuksen huolestuneessa kurtussa.

"Teen ehkä musiikkia, joo, mutta harvoin. Ei tätä pianoa tule enää edes kunnolla soitettua. Tuntuu, etten kehity, vaan muutun huonommaksi, kun en jaksa enää soittaa joka viikko. Nyt, kun soitan, teen sitä tunteja putkeen, mutta siihen se jääkin. Kappaleet ovat aina melkein jotain, eivät koskaan täysin, vaikka hioisin niitä monta viikkoa. Eikä siitä missään tapauksessa voisi edes tulla minulle varteenotettavaa työtä tai jotain, mistä minulle maksettaisiin. Ei. Minun paikkani on huoltoaseman kassalla, nyt ja aina."

"Mutta voithan sinä hakea vaikka opiskelemaan musiikkia…" Seonghwa ehdotti, mutta katui jo valmiiksi kysymystään nähtyään, miten Hongjoongin ilme oli muuttunut sen myötä yhä synkemmäksi.

"Ei", Hongjoong tokaisi ja puri huultaan. "Eivät minun arvosanani sellaiseen riitä, enkä nyt jaksaisi käydä mitään niitä kokeita uusimassa. En edes muista lukiosta enää puoliakaan."

"Mutta onhan niitä monia, jotka ovat päässeet yliopistoon myöhemminkin kuin heti lukion jälkeen. Jotkut ovat vaihtaneet alaakin—"

"En minä muutenkaan tällaisena mihinkään musiikkimaailmaan sovi, tai edes yliopistomaailmaan. En ole edes suorittanut mitään pianotutkintoja ja olen nuottejakin opetellut lukemaan vain itse. En minä mitään mistään klassisen musiikin säveltäjistäkään tiedä."

"Mutta osaathan sinä tehdä musiikkia tietokoneellakin jonkin verran! Voisit mennä töihin johonkin levy-yhtiöön tai jotain."

Hongjoong naurahti, minkä myötä hänen silmäkulmiinsa muodostui kauniita ryppyjä. Seonghwan mielestä Hongjoong näytti niin suloiselta, että hän olisi halunnut antaa tämän poskelle suukon.

"Seonghwa, pakko myöntää, että onhan se aika arvostettavaa, kuinka paljon jaksat uskoa minuun ja niin sanottuihin kykyihini. Uskot vähän liikaakin. Mokoma idealisti."

"Pikemminkin realisti", Seonghwa sanoi.

Seonghwasta tuntui, että mitä tahansa Hongjoong tekikään, siinä oli aina ripaus jotain taianomaista. Hänen liikkeensä olivat sulavia kuin keijukaisella, hänen hymynsä sädehti kirkkaampana kuin aurinko, hänen ajatuksensa olivat niin viisaita, niin monta ihmiselämää nähneitä, että Seonghwa joskus pohti, syntyivätkö ihmiset sittenkin joskus uudestaan. Ehkä taianomaisinta Hongjoongissa olivat kuitenkin hänen sävellyksensä. Seonghwa ei halunnut antaa Hongjoongin kadottaa sitä kaikkea voimaa, mitä hänen musiikkinsa piti sisällään. Hongjoongin säveltämiin kappaleisiin uppoutui aivan eri tavalla kuin kenen tahansa _YouTube_ -säveltäjän laatimiin rauhallisiin, rentoutumiseen tarkoitettuihin pianosoittolistoihin. Monet ammattipianistitkaan eivät yltäneet Seonghwan mielestä sävellystaidoiltaan samalle tasolle Hongjoongin kanssa. Ehkä he olivat teknisesti parempia soittajia, mutta Hongjoongin kappaleissa kuului jotain muutakin kuin pelkkiä impressionistisia ideoita tai sointukulkuja sointukulkujen perään. Niistä kuului elämä — tai ne sata muuta, jotka Hongjoong oli varmasti elänyt ennen tätä. Ja mikä surullista, niistä kuului läpi kaikki niiden sadan vuoden häneen raapaisemat vauriot, jotka Seonghwa halusi Hongjoongissa korjata, muttei osannut.

Joskus, kun Hongjoong oli näyttänyt Seonghwalle toiminnallaan konkreettisesti, mitä säröjä muutamat niistä vaurioista olivat hänen persoonaansa ja käyttäytymiseensä aiheuttaneet, Seonghwa oli epäillyt, pakottiko hänen sisimpänsä hakeutumaan tuon haavoittuvaisen nuoren miehen seuraan vain siksi, että hän oli ihastunut tämän parantavaan ja terapeuttiseen pianonsoittoon eikä mieheen itseensä, mutta Hongjoongissa oli jotain niin selittämättömän puoleensavetävää epätäydellisenäkin, että Seonghwa oli pian karistanut moisen hölynpölyn mielestään. Seonghwa oli joskus miettinyt, että ehkä hän näki Hongjoongissa liikaa itseään, tai pikemminkin sitä, millainen hän olisi sisimmässään halunnut olla ilman ulkoisia paineita ja niiden syövereissä omaksuttuja rooleja. Ehkä Seonghwa todella halusi olla Hongjoong tai sitten hän oli vain liian eksynyt tämän herkkään mystiikkaan ja sotkuisiin suudelmiin.

"Olen tosissani, Hongjoong", Seonghwa sanoi sanojensa jatkoksi hetken hiljaisuuden jälkeen. "Kuuntelen paljon musiikkia, erityisesti pianisteja. Niistä kaikista sinä olet lempparini. Toivoisin, että joku päivä oppisit arvostamaan itseäsi enemmän."

Itsensä arvostamisella Seonghwa tarkoitti sydämessään myös muutakin kuin pelkkää pianonsoittoa tai säveltäjän lahjoja, mutta sitä hän ei Hongjoongille uskaltanut myöntää. Ei hän tiennyt, miten hän sellaisesta puhuisi.

Hongjoong nousi pianon äärestä sanaakaan sanomatta ja kömpi sängylle Seonghwan syliin. Hänen jalkansa lämmittivät tämän reisiä kuin lämmin takkatuli. Hongjoongin hymy ulottui melkein hänen suloisiin silmiinsä asti. Seonghwan sydän oli sulaa. Hän ei enää tohtinut piilotella, kuinka hänen omat silmänsä varmasti tuikkivat kuin tähtitaivas katsoessaan syliinsä kömpinyttä nuorta miestä, jonka jokaisen palasen hän halusi liimata kokoon, vaikka siinä menisi vuosia. Seonghwa ei halunnut muistaa, että se oli todellisuudessa miltei mahdoton tehtävä.

Hongjoongin viileä kämmen laskeutui Seonghwan poskelle, ja hänen peukalonsa silittää sitä hellästi. Seonghwa ei voinut estää itseään puhkeamasta ujoon hymyyn.

"Sanotko noin vain sen takia, että tykkäät minusta ihmisenä? Siksi, että olemme ystäviä?" Hongjoong kysyi.

_Ystäviä. Paluu asian todelliseen laitaan._

Seonghwa ei irrottanut katsettaan Hongjoongista. Hän pyöritteli hyppysissään tämän paidan reunaa.

"En", hän vastasi. "Olen oikeasti sitä mieltä, Hong."

Hongjoong laski katseensa alas ja kohotti suupieliään vaivaantuneen oloisesti. Seonghwan toinen käsi päätyi paijaamaan tämän selkää.

"No kiitos", Hongjoong mutisi ja nosti katseensa taas Seonghwaan. Seonghwa uskalsi päätellä Hongjoongin aavistuksen aurinkoisemmaksi muuttuneesta ilmeestä, että ehkä hänellä itselläänkin voisi olla samankaltainen vaikutus Hongjoongiin kuin tällä oli häneen, vaikka sitten edes pienemmässä mittakaavassa. Hongjoong oli toden totta onnistunut huomaamattaan kietomaan hänet pikkusormensa ympärille vain olemalla oma itsensä, kaikkine vikoineen ja kaikkine sydäntä pakahduttavine ominaisuuksineen, jolle tämä itse tuntui olevan sokea. Se oli järkyttävä epäkohta, jonka Seonghwa halusi korjata.

Hongjoong painautui sylissä lähemmäs ja painoi huulensa Seonghwan omille. Hongjoongin ruumiinlämpö lämmitti häntä entisestään, mikä tuntui hyvältä. Hongjoongin huulet sen sijaan olivat viileähköt, mutta ne maistuivat tutulta. Oli vaikea sanoa tarkkaan, miltä ne maistuivat, mutta jos niitä olisi pitänyt kuvata yhdellä sanalla, se sana olisi ollut _koti ._

_Harmi vain, että Hongjoong ei ole mikään koti._

Hongjoong oli ihminen, jota kohti Seonghwa jatkuvasti maailmassa ajautui tai pikemminkin törmäili, mutta hän ei halunnut tehdä elettäkään muuttaakseen kurssia. Hän oli enemmän kuin ystävä, mutta vähemmän kuin miesystävä. Hän oli enemmän kuin pohjaton ihastus, mutta vähemmän kuin rakkauden kohde. Tämä kaikki oli kuitenkin Seonghwalle enemmän kuin tarpeeksi, kunhan hän vain saisi pitää Hongjoongin elämässään. Mitään muuta hän ei siltä pyytänyt.

Kun Seonghwa suuteli Hongjoongia takaisin intohimolla, pieni kikatus karkasi tämän huulilta ja jäi kutittelemaan Seonghwan korviin. Hän halusi kuulla lisää. Mitä tahansa Hongjoong tekikään, hän halusi sitä lisää. Aina. Vaikka se olisi päätynyt satuttamaan häntä. Siinäkin tapauksessa se olisi silti lopulta tuskan jälkeen muuttunut lahjaksi, kun Hongjoong olisi pyytänyt anteeksi ja he olisivat sen myötä kasvaneet sen myötä vielä enemmän yhteen.

Hongjoong oli nyt jo niin lähellä hänen kehoaan, ettei hän kyennyt kunnolla pitämään itseään pystyssä, vaan alkoi vähitellen valua taaksepäin vetäen Hongjoongia samalla mukanaan. Hongjoong peitti hämärän lampun valon siluetillaan, mikä sai Seonghwan tuntemaan olevansa suojassa, turvassa. He jatkoivat suudelmiaan, ja Seonghwa huomasi otsalleen valahtaneiden hiusten tuoksuvan makeilta kukilta. Hän halusi vielä joku päivä viedä Hongjoongin jokivarteen katsomaan kirsikankukkia.

Hongjoong irrottautui hetkeksi suudelmasta. "Mikä fiilis?" hän kysyi.

"Hyvä fiilis", Seonghwa vastasi silitellen yhä Hongjoongin selkää.

"Hyvä."

"Entä sinulla?"

"Hyvä, kun sinä olet siinä", Hongjoong vastasi, ja Seonghwa joutui tekemään kaikkensa, ettei sulaisi Hongjoongin silmien alla.

"Tekisi mieli vain suudella sinua koko yö", Seonghwa lipsautti, mutta ei katunut sitä.

Hongjoong naurahti hänen kommentilleen silmät tuikkien. "Kohta se taitaa olla kyllä jo ohi. Aurinko taitaa nousta parin tunnin päästä."

"En välitä. Se on aina yötä ennen kuin menee nukkumaan."

"Väsyttääkö sinua?" Hongjoong kysyi.

"Vähän", Seonghwa mutisi, "mutta en silti tahtoisi vielä nukkua."

"Ei meidän ole pakko. Huomenna on muutenkin lauantai. Sinulla ei ole luentoja eikä minulla työvuoroja. Voidaan olla tässä vaikka aamuun asti, jos haluat."

"Kyllä kiitos", Seonghwa henkäisi ja kurottautui painamaan suukon Hongjoongin huulille.

He katsoivat toisiaan hetken ajan sanomatta mitään. Kumpikin tiesi, mitä halusi, mutta kumpikaan ei oikein osannut sanoittaa sitä ääneen siten, että se ei olisi kuulostanut tahdittomalta. Varsinkin Seonghwalle aloitteiden tekeminen oli ollut aina erittäin hankalaa.

"Minä haluaisin sinua aika paljon juuri nyt", Seonghwa kuiskasi ja häpesi jo valmiiksi sitä, kuinka kömpelöltä oli kuulostanut. Hänen poskensa kuumottivat, ja suoran katsekontaktin luominen Hongjoongiin tuntui ylivoimaisen vaikealta.

Hongjoong kallisti päätään. Hän hymyili hyväntahtoisesti ja toi kätensä taas hyväilemään Seonghwan poskea. Seonghwa oli aina ujona hänen mielestään erityisen suloinen. Hän päätyi sanomaan ajatuksensa myös ääneen:

"Olet suloinen, rakas."

 _Rakas_.

_Älä sano niin, tai sydämeni halkeaa._

Seonghwa halusi motata Hongjoongia, jos joskus selviäisi, että tämä käytti tuota sanaa liian kevytmielisesti. Seonghwalle tuo sana tarkoitti miltei koko maailmaa. Hongjoong ei ollutkaan kuin jo yli puolet siitä, niin tuskallista kuin se olikin myöntää. Hän ei koskaan ollut uskaltautunut kysymään, mitä ja kuinka paljon Hongjoong häntä kohtaan tunsi, mutta Seonghwa aavisteli, että ehkä ainakin jotain. Ei tämä muuten hänen kanssaan olisi viettänyt monia päiviä ja öitä, välillä jutellen ja nauraen, välillä suudellen toisen tutun tuoksun huumaavana. Hongjoong ei koskaan pistänyt vastaan. Välillä hän itsekin aloitti kaiken. Seonghwa tiesi silti, ettei saisi kuvitella liikoja, mutta siitä alkoi tulla päivä päivältä vaikeampaa.

"Niin sinäkin. Vielä kerkeää ennen aamua, vai mitä?"

Seonhwa hymyili. Hän ei olisi voinut kuvitellakaan haluavansa käyttää yön viimeisiä hetkiä muuhun kuin Hongjoongiin.

Se mies oli huumetta. Se mies oli ekstaasia, josta ei kyennyt saamaan tarpeekseen. Välillä Seonghwa olisi halunnut kietoa käsivartensa hänen ympärilleen ettei tämä koskaan pääsisi karkaamaan ja näyttää hänelle koko maailman, viedä hänet kaikkialle ja suudella häntä vaikka keskellä katua, viis muiden mielipiteistä. Välillä hän oli taas niin häikäistynyt Hongjoongin kauneudesta ja jumalaisesta olemuksesta kaikkine pienine virheineen, ettei hän meinannut saada sanaa suustaan. Tuo mies oli saanut hänet vähitellen sekaisin, eikä hän koskaan halunnut selvitä siitä päihtymyksestä.

Hongjoongin lämpimät huulet laskeutuivat taas hänen omilleen, intohimoisempina kuin ennen. Seonghwa tunsi tämän yhä raskaammaksi muuttuvan hengityksen kutittelevan hänen huuliaan vasten. Hän liu'utti kättään hellästi Hongjoongin karheissa, vaaleaksi värjätyissä hiuksissa. Ne kuvasivat miestä itsessään jo aika hyvin — melko vaurioituneet, mutta silti suloiset. Joskus Seonghwa oli pohtinut, oliko toisen ihmisen epäkohtien tunnistaminen ja niiden hyväksyminen sitä kuuluisaa _rakkautta_ , mutta hän oli jättänyt asian murehtimisen sikseen. Rakkaus oli parisuhdejuttu, ei mikään epämääräisten ja nimeämättömien romanttis-seksuaalisten suhteiden asia. Rakkaus oli pyhää, eikä Seonghwa millään tasolla kokenut olevansa edes tarpeeksi jalo ja puhdas ihminen moiseen.

_Hongjoong on keijukainen, minä olen ihminen. Ei se vain toimi niin._

_Jos sitä ei mieti, voisiko se ristiriita lopulta kadota?_

Seonghwa päästi suustaan hallitsemattoman, terävän henkäyksen, kun Hongjoongin kädet liukuivat tuttuun tapaan hänen paitansa alle. Hongjoongin peukalo eksyi sivelemään hänen toisen nänninsä herkkää ja ohutta ihoa toisen käden silittäessä kevyesti hänen kaulaansa. Noiden tuntemusten vastustamaton yhdistelmä riitti jo itsessään saamaan hänet sulkemaan silmänsä, huokaisemaan pienesti ja taivuttamaan päätään taaemmas.

Seongwa ujutti itsekin kärsimättömänä kätensä Hongjoongin löysänä roikkuvan paidan alle ja hiveli hänen lämpimiä kylkiään. Hän siirtyi koskettamaan varovasti Hongjoonginkin nännejä samalla, kun tämä siveli hänen omiaan, ja miehen hymyilevästä henkäyksestä pystyi päättelemään hänen pitävän siitä. Jotain Seonghwa oli oppinut niistä kaikista kerroista, jolloin he olivat harrastaneet seksiä: vaikka Hongjoong osasi joskus olla aktiivinen seksitilanteissa, hän rakasti ennen kaikkea kosketusta ja huomiointia. Kun Hongjoongin kehoa vähänkään kosketti, hän antautui hän sille täysin. Sen oli Seonghwa oppinut vähitellen, eikä se ollut toisaalta mikään yllätys. Hongjoong tuntui muutenkin olevan yleisesti elämässä sitä ihmistyyppiä, joka pyrki silloin tällöin tekemään altruistisesti muille ensin hyvää, jotta voisi oikeuttaa saman omassa elämässään. Hän puhui kauniisti ja välitti. Hän huomioi, hymyili ja antoi Seonghwan levätä hänen lämpimässä sylissään ja kosketti myös häntä, miten hän ikinä toivoikaan. Hongjoong teki luultavasti niin siksi, että kaipasi sitä aina salaa myös itse, ja sen Seonghwa tahtoi tottakai hänelle antaa. Seonghwa ei ollut itsekäs, ei tosiaan. Ei Hongjoongkaan voinut olla itsekäs ja kohdella Seonghwaa niin hyvin vain voidakseen tuntea olonsa kerrankin välitetyksi ja tärkeäksi, eihän?

Hongjoong oli tarjoutunut auttamaan Seonghwan paidan pois hänen yltään, mutta Seonghwa halusi pitää sen suojanaan viileältä huoneilmalta ja uteliaalta katseelta. Hän halusi vain olla suojassa, piilossa, sylissä, rakastettavana. Hän ei halunnut olla näkyvä. Ei tänään.

Seuraavana aamuna hän joutui jo haikein mielin lähtemään jälkinä vain hennot, näkymättömät muistutukset Hongjoongin kosketuksesta ihollaan ja mielessään vain haikea muisto tämän utuisista silmistä, jotka hän näki kurkistavan ovensuusta viimeisen kerran ennen sen sulkeutumista.

***

Ennen talouspolitiikan luennon alkua Seonghwa kuuli hänen edessään istuvien opiskelijoiden puhuvan tenttituloksistaan. Seonghwa tarkisti oitis päivämäärän puhelimestaan ja huomasi, että tähän päivään mennessä viimeisimpien tenttien tulosten olisi pitänyt tulla. Luennon alkuun oli vielä viisi minuuttia. Hän ehtisi kyllä. Hän avasi puhelimensa selaimen, kirjautui tunnuksillaan yliopiston tietojärjestelmään ja etsi pikaisesti kurssisuoritusvälilehden. Kun hän näki viimeisimmät kurssiarvosanansa, hän tunsi pettymyksen iskeytyvän rintakehäänsä.

Seonghwa oli saanut vain yhdestä kurssista parhaan mahdollisen arvosanan. Muut olivat vain toisiksi parhaita. Seonghwa ei ymmärtänyt, miksei kyennyt pitämään parin ensimmäisen vuoden tahtia yllä ja arvosanat huononivat huononemistaan. Joku toinen kanssaopiskelija olisi voinut jopa itkeä onnesta, jos olisi saanut Seonghwan arvosanat, mutta se oli aivan eri asia. Seonghwa oli koko elämänsä ollut paras koulussa, huippuoppilas, CSAT-kokeiden parhaassa puolessa prosentissa, opettajien suosikki kautta kouluhistorian, muiden opiskelijoiden tuki kurssitöiden kanssa, niin virheetön, ettei hän tehnyt inhimillisiäkään virheitä. Joskus Seonghwa pohti, oliko hän ihminen lainkaan. Koulumenestys oli vaatinut veronsa, eikä hän aina tiennyt, oliko hänellä edes persoonaa akateemisten suoritustensa lisäksi, vai oliko se imenyt hänestä inhimillisyyden viimeiset mehut jo kauan sitten.

Kun nuo ajatukset olivat päässeet valloilleen Seonghwan mielessä, hän oli aina muistanut Hongjoongin — ja miten eri tavalla hän oli olemassa Hongjoongin seurassa, ja mitä kaikkea hänen sydämensä oikein tunsi hänen lähellään. Hongjoong oli kuin eteerinen unelma, harvinaisuus, maaginen taruolento, jolla oli käsissään kaikki voimat saada hänet tuntemaan mitä vain. Joskus Seonghwa toivoi, ettei Hongjoong leikkisi niin paljon hänen sydämellään, sillä vaikka hänen kanssaan vietetyt minuutit ratkoivatkin vuosien varrella syntyneitä umpisolmuja, niiden tilalle syntyi aina uusia. Seonghwa ajautuisi niiden myötä vielä enemmän eksyksiin.

Oli olemassa kaksi eri Seonghwaa: se Seonghwa, joka ei ollut ihminen lainkaan, vain varakkaan ja vaativan perheen luoma huippuopiskelijakarikatyyri, jolla oli hyvä tulevaisuus, mutta jonka sisällä ei ollut tunteen tunnetta, ja sitten se Seonghwa, joka eksyi Hongjoongin vapauttamiin tunteisiin ja janosi niiden myllerryksessä vastauksia joka ikiseen kysymykseen, joka mieleen tulvahti. Hän rakasti sitä jälkimmäistä versiota itsestään. Hän rakasti rakastumista. Ehkä hän rakasti sitä niin paljon juuri siksi, että se ajoi hänet vähitellen kauemmas siitä elämästään ja siitä itsestään, jonka puristuksissa oli elänyt kaikki nämä vuodet. Rakastuminen ja ihmissuhteiden taianomaisuus olivat kuitenkin vain ohimeneviä aikoja. Seonghwa olisi halunnut tehdä niistä ikuisia, mutta ei voinut olla ajattelematta, mitä tapahtuisi, kun se kaikki joskus sortuisi.

Yliopistolla lukemattomien luentodiojen, sotkuisten muistiinpanovälineiden, kuluneiden kurssikirjojen, halvan kahvin, epämääräisen puheensorinan sekä ihmisvilinän keskellä Hongjoong ja Se Toinen Seonghwa oli helppo unohtaa. Nyt oli kulunut jo kolme päivää siitä, kun hän oli viimeksi nähnyt Hongjoongin, ja hän oli oppinut, että kolmantena päivänä ikävä ja shokki utopistisen ja realistisen maailman välillä helpotti. Seonghwa ei voinut kuitenkaan vastustaa ajatusta siitä, että poimisi luentojen ja pitkään venyvän itseopiskelun jälkeen pientareelta muutaman kevätkukan ja ennustaisi Hongjoongin tunteita niiden terälehdistä ennen kuin yllättäisi hänet jääkahvilla kesken iltavuoron. Niin hän lopulta illan venyessä päätyi tekemään. Kukkien terälehdet olivat kaikki sanoneet ei, mutta iltavuorosta väsynyt Hongjoong oli hymyillyt ja sanonut kyllä — kahvimukille tosin. Seonghwa ei uskaltanut myöntää siinä tilanteessa itselleen haaveilevansakaan muusta.

***

Päivät kuluivat, mutta se ei estänyt Seonghwaa ajattelemasta Hongjoongia ja kaipaamasta niin kovin hänen lähelleen. Hän soimasi itseään siitä, että kesken luentojen ja koulutehtävien hän huomasi kerta toisensa jälkeen ajattelevansa aivan aiheeseen liittymättömiä asioita, kuten esimerkiksi sitä, miten ihanasti Hongjoongin kevyt mutta niin taianomainen pianonsoitto oli hyväillyt hänen korviaan kaikkina niinä päivinä, iltoina ja öinä, kun Hongjoong oli suonut hänen sitä kuulla, ja kuinka hän odotti sitä hetkeä, että saisi kuulla sitä taas uudestaan. Seonghwa pohti, että ei olisi varmaan liikaa pyytää Hongjoongia äänittämään soittoaan joku kerta ja lähettämään sitä hänelle. Hän osasi arvata, että Hongjoong äärimmäisessä itsekriittisyydessään varmasti äänitti itseään aina yksin harjoitellessaan, mutta oli toinen kysymys, voisiko Hongjoong joskus olla niin virheetön ja tyytyväinen omaan soittoonsa, että uskaltaisi sallia Seonghwan kuuntelevan äänityksiään iltaisin nukkumaan mennessään, kun elämä oli alkanut tuntua liian raskaalta ja vuode liian tyhjältä. Ehkä Seonghwa vielä joku päivä uskaltaisi ehdottaa sitä.

Hongjoong tuntui mysteeriltä. Seonghwa ei ollut varma, rakastiko vai vihasiko hän mysteerejä.

Yhtenä päivänä Hongjoongin kanssa käydyt viestikeskustelut saivat hänet taas katsomaan puissa vähitellen aukeilevia kirsikankukannuppuja ja haaveilevan että saisi joskus kulkea hänen kanssaan niiden alla käsi kädessä, vain yhden päivän leikkiä, että he olisivat jotain eikä maailmassa olisi huolia. Hongjoong olisi elämässään enemmän oikealla tiellä ja Seonghwa ehkä vähän vähemmän. Toisena päivänä Seonghwa löysi taas enemmän vastaavuutta sateesta ja synkästä taivaasta, kun Hongjoongin viestit olivat muistuttaneet enemmän sulkeutuneen, teini-ikäisen lapsen passiivis-aggressiivista murjotusta ja Seonghwa oli alkanut epäillä, oliko hän vain yksi suuri typerys maalaillessaan niin kauniita kuvia heistä kahdesta oman mielensä seinämiin. Ei Seonghwa voinut antaa itsensä särkyä loputtomasti, eikä hän voinut leikkiä olevansa toisen samanikäisen nuoren aikuisen kasvattaja, kun hän ei tiennyt itsekään, minkälaisella polulla omien tunteiden kanssa tulisi liikkua. Hän oli aina halunnut poistaa Hongjoongin epävarmuuden, pahan olon ja ajattelemattoman käytöksen vaikka milli milliltä, sillä hän oli nähnyt niin monta kertaa, kuinka kaunis ihminen, aarre suorastaan, niiden alla piili, mutta hän pelkäsi, että se johdattaisi häntä vain enemmän harhaan. 

Maailmassa oli liikaa kysymyksiä ja Seonghwalla oli niihin liian vähän vastauksia.

Opiskelu, kurssit ja tentit olivat helppoja. Kaikki oppi, totuus ja vastaukset lukivat tenttikirjoissa, ja Seonghwan tehtäväksi jäi vain opetella kaikki niin hyvin, että se iskostui kunnolla päähän. Monivalintakysymyksissä oli vain kaksi vaihtoehtoa: _oikein_ ja _väärin_ , ja vaikka ne vaativatkin hyvää aiheenhallintaa ja lukutaitoa, niissä oli Seonghwan mielestä jotain lohdullista. Maailma oli kerrankin, edes jossain asiassa, mustavalkoinen. Ei ollut harmaata aluetta, vähän sinne päin, kyllä mutta ei kumminkaan, en tiedä, en ole varma, odota viisi vuotta, löydä tie itse, perustele paremmin. Ei, oli vain kaksi vaihtoehtoa: _oikein_ ja _väärin_ , ja kerrankin yhdessä asiassa maailma oli helppo.

Hongjoong ei ollut helppo.

Yhtenä iltana, kun Hongjoong ja Seonghwa taas näkivät toisiaan Hongjoongin asunnolla ikuisuudelta tuntuneen ajan jälkeen, Hongjoong ei halunnutkaan soittaa pianoa. Ei Seonghwa olisi halunnut painostaa, mutta hänen vihjailevien sanojensa läpi kuultanut pettymys ajoi lopulta Hongjoongin asettautumaan pianon ääreen väkisin. Kauniilta soitto silti kuulosti, ei Seonghwalla ollut aihetta valittaa. Ei soitto ja sävellys harrastuksena kuulunut muutenkaan kuin Hongjoongille itselleen, eikä Hongjoongin tarvitsisi nyt aivan kaikkea tehdä muiden ihmisten vuoksi; jotakin hän voisi tehdä myös itsensäkin vuoksi. Jotain Seonghwa voisi tehdä myös Hongjoongille ja vain Hongjoongin itsensä vuoksi.

Seonghwa kysyi Hongjoongilta, kun tämä oli tuttuun tapaan lopettanut pianonsoittonsa turhautumiseen, kaipasiko tämä läheisyyttä ja kosketusta. Hongjoong oli sanonut kyllä ja vieläpä hymyillyt. Seonghwan sydän oli leimahtanut liekkeihin huomattuaan taas pilkahduksen tutusta säihkeestä Hongjoongin silmissä, kun hän oli sängyllä kavunnut tämän päälle ja silittänyt tämän poskea aivan yhtä rakastavasti kuin tämä oli noin viikko sitten silittänyt hänen omaansa.

Yö oli vielä nuori, huoneessa oli sopivan viileää, lakanat olivat puhtaat ja Hongjoong oli puhjennut hymyineen taas kukkaan hänen allaan. Kaikki tuntui täydelliseltä. Hongjoongin huulet maistuivat taas tutulta ja kotoisalta, eikä mikään ollut muistuttamassa enää niistä harmaista sadepilvistä, joita Seonghwa oli aiemmin tuijotellut miettiessään Hongjoongin synkkää auraa ja heidän suhteensa särkyvyyttä. Kaikki, mukaan lukien Hongjoongin hiusten tuttu makea tuoksu, muistutti taas toiveikkaasta ja keväisestä kukkaloistosta ja niistä vaaleanpunaisista kirsikankukista, jotka voisivat ehkä vielä joskus tulla kehystämään niitä jo valmiiksi vaaleanpunaisia unelmia, joita Seonghwa heistä kahdesta sisällään maalaili.

"Koske minua", Hongjoong pyysi, ja Seonghwa teki työtä käskettyä. Hän liu'utti Hongjoongin paidan pois hänen päältään ja veti myös omansa pään yli. Hongjoong otti Seonghwan päästä kiinni ja ohjasi hänet suutelemaan kaulaansa ja solisluitaan. Hongjoongin raskas hengitys oli musiikkia hänen korvilleen.

Seonghwa käsitteli Hongjoongia hitaasti, hellästi, kuin kukkaa kämmenellä. Hän halusi tehdä suudelmillaan ja aivan lähelle painautumisellaan selväksi sen, kuinka paljon hän oikeasti välitti Hongjoongista ja kuinka paljon rakkautta tämä todella tarvitsi mutta ei elämässä ollut saanut. Hän halusi, että pienen hetken ajan Hongjoong voisi olla taivaassa. Ehkä siellä voisi olla myös muutama pilvenhattara Seonghwankin vaaleanpunaisista unelmista.

Seonghwa hämmentyi vähän, kun Hongjoong ei ottanutkaan vastaan hänen läheisyyttään ja hellyyttään, vaan työnsi häntä etäämmäs ja alemmas. Hän ei kuitenkaan halunnut antaa sen haitata, sillä Hongjoonghan ansaitsi kosketusta ja huomiota, sitä hän oli Seonghwalta erikseen pyytänyt.

_Hongjoong pyysi kosketusta. Ei rakkautta._

_Typerä Seonghwa._

Seonghwa antoi itsensä toimia. Hän veti Hongjoongin housut alas alushousut mukanaan. Hän kosketti Hongjoongin puolikovaa seisokkia ja liu'utti kättään sitä pitkin muutaman kerran tarkkaillen samalla tämän reaktioita. Tämä näytti pitävän siitä. Seonghwa silti panikoi sisäisesti. Hänen päänsä löi aivan tyhjää. Hän ei aavistanutkaan, mitä Hongjoong odotti hänen tekevän hänelle. Ajatuskin kiiman siivittämistä, mieleen vaivatta juolahtavista spontaaneista ideoista tuntui kaukaiselta, ja pahinta oli, että aina, kun Hongjoong halusi olla passiivinen ja hitusen alistuva, hän vihasi kysymyksiä.

Seonghwa silitti ajatuksissaan toisella kädellään Hongjoongin sisäreittä toisen käden liukuessa yhä edestakaisin Hongjoongin peniksen vartta pitkin ja punnitsi mielessään eri vaihtoehtoja. Jokainen niistä tuntui väärältä.

"Haluatko tänään jotain sisääsi?" Seonghwa kysyi lopulta, mutta Hongjoong vastasi vain "sinä päätät", kuten olettaa saattoi. Seonghwa oli siis lukenut Hongjoongia oikein. Hän oli kuin olikin tänään juuri sillä tuulella, että mitään ei saanut kysyä ja kaikki piti vain tehdä, mahdollisimman etäällä hänen kehostaan, sillä toisen kehon rakastava lämpö ja hellä kosketus ei tuntunut hyvältä ja oli vain kaiken tiellä.

"Haluatko minun sisääni?" Seonghwa kysyi vielä, vaikka tiesi sen olevan turhaa. Vastaus oli yhä se sama: "Sinä päätät."

Seonghwa ei halunnut päättää. Hänellä oli kylmä ja olo oli liian paljas. Häpeissään hän noukki lattialta paidan ja puki sen päälleen, kun Hongjoong odotti kosketusta silmät kiinni.

Seonghwa ei kokenut haluavansa ottaa itselleen millään tasolla minkäänlaista hyötyä Hongjoongin vapaasti käytettävästä kehosta, joten hän päätti, että jos hän tekisi tänä yönä vielä jotain muuta kuin vain vetelisi kättään tietämättömänä pitkin Hongjoongin vartta, hän käyttäisi vain sormiaan.

Hongjoong päästeli suustaan pieniä huokauksia ja jännitti jalkojaan. Hän oli jo kovana ja kiemurteli jo sen verran, että Seonghwa päätteli, että hän varmaankin haluaisi pian jotain sisäänsä.

Niin, Seonghwa joutui päättelemään itse, mitä Hongjoong halusi, vaikka hänellä olisi ollut kaikki valta tehdä mitä hän itse ikinä olisi tahtonut. Ei Seonghwa vain toiminut niin, ehkä voisi joskus harvoin toimia, mutta ei tänään. Hongjoongilla tuntui silti olevan eriävä mielipide asiaan, ja koska Hongjoong tarvitsi niin kovasti stimulointia ja huomiota ja Seonghwan piti muutenkin maksaa takaisin se viimeviikkoinen, kun hän oli saanut maata Hongjoongin paikalla pienenä, tyhmänä ja rakastettavana ilman huolta siitä, että pitäisi osata jotenkin hallita tilanteessa mitään enempää kuin omaa, rakkaudesta ja intohimosta pauhaavaa sydäntään.

Seksi oli kauppatavaraa. Seonghwa oli saanut jo nautintonsa nauttia. Tässä ei ollut enää kyse hänestä. Tässä oli kyse Hongjoongista ja vain Hongjoongista. Seonghwa oli sen hänelle velkaa.

Seonghwa oli jo oppinut muistamaan, missä Hongjoong säilytti liukuvoidetta. Hän pyysi Hongjoongia lempeästi odottamaan kumartuessaan noukkimaan liukuvoideputelin vetolaatikosta ja puristi läpinäkyvää, jääkylmältä tuntuvaa ja miedosti tuoksuvaa voidetta sormilleen.

Hongjoong säpsähti, kun Seonghwan kylmät sormet asettuivat hieromaan hänen aukkoaan. Kun hänen hengityksensä tasaantui, Seonghwan toinen käsi palasi taas hyväilemään hänen penistään, kun toinen vielä jatkoi aukon suulla. Pian Seonghwa työnsi varovasti yhden sormen sisään ja yritti etsiä Hongjoongin herkkiä kohtia.

"Tuntuu hyvältä", Hongjoong huokaisi, silmät yhä kiinni. Seonghwa hymähti hyväksyvästi. Hän oli onnistunut. Millään muulla ei ollut väliä kuin sillä, että Hongjoongista tuntui hyvältä. Tämän nautinnon täyttämät äännähdykset ja vaikeroiva ilme olivat kaunista aistittavaa, ja ne tekivät tilanteesta huomattavasti vähemmän epämiellyttävän. Jos tilanne olisi ollut vähänkään toisenlainen, ne olisivat voineet saada hänet suorastaan hulluksi.

Seonghwa ujutti Hongjoongin sisään varovasti toisen sormen. Hongjoong vaikeroi nautinnollisesti ja taivutti päätään taaksepäin niin, että hänen kaulansa kauniit linjat tulivat kunnolla näkyviin. Hän kokeili lisätä kummankin käden tahtia, ja Hongjoongin reaktiot muuttuivat vähitellen syntisemmiksi ja sotkuisemmiksi. Hongjoongin peniksen kärjestä tihkui jo kunnolla liukastetta.

"Tulen kohta, jos et lopeta", Hongjoong inisi.

Seonghwa mutusteli noita sanoja hetken mielessään. "Etkö halua tulla?" hän kysyi ja hidasti hieman vauhtiaan ja voimaansa.

"En. Haluan, että kiusaat minua. Älä anna minun tulla."

"Oho, okei."

"Sano se", Hongjoong pyysi.

"Mikä?"

"Etten saa tulla."

"Ai?"

"Niin, niin. Sano se. Ääneen. Kiltti", Hongjoong aneli.

Seonghwa ei halunnut olla ikävä ilonpilaaja. "Sinä… et… saa tulla", Seonghwa päätyi sanomaan ääni väristen.

"Kovempaa. Seonghwa, oikeasti."

"Sinä et saa tulla!" Seonghwa huudahti ja aneli mielessään, että se kelpasi Hongjoongille.

Hongjoong päästi suustaan valittavan henkäyksen puristi pienillä käsillään lakanoihin ryppyjä. Seonghwa tulkitsi sen onnistumisen merkiksi.

Seonghwa muisti, että hänen piti myös toimia sanojensa mukaan. Pelkät sanat eivät riittäneet. Hän yritti parhaansa mukaan tulkita, milloin Hongjoong oli juuri orgasminsa rajamailla ja sitten lopettaa kaiken hetkeksi. Hongjoongin kehosta ja olemuksesta päätellen hän onnistui, jopa parikin kertaa.

Hongjoongin raskas huokailu ja valittava ininä kasvattivat volyymia. Seonghwa keskeyttäisi hänet vielä yhden kerran. Sitten hän antaisi Hongjoongin tulla.

Kun Seonghwa antoi orgasmin viimein pyyhkäistä Hongjoongin yli, hän ei muistanut, että olisi nähnyt Hongjoongin koskaan tulevan niin voimakkaasti. Hän voihki tavallista kovempaa, hänen hikinen kehonsa jännittyi voimakkaalle kaarelle, hänen kaulaansa oli ilmestynyt verisuoni ja hänen poskensa punoittivat suloisesti. Siemennestettä suihkusi ilmaan ja pitkin hänen vatsaansa. Hän hengitteli syvään, silmät yhä kiinni ja keho velttona. Seonghwa kurottautui hakemaan paperia ja pyyhki Hongjoongin vatsaa hänen puolestaan. Hän näytti kieltämättä kauniilta ja suloiselta ja siltä, että oli nauttinut. Sen takia oli loppujen lopuksi hyvä, että Seonghwa oli tehnyt Hongjoongille sen kaiken: jotta hän nauttisi. Hongjoong oli sen kuitenkin ansainnut.

"Kiitos", Hongjoong huokaisi väsyneesti, kun Seonghwa oli saanut pyyhittyä kaiken, ja raotti uneliaita silmiään. "Olet todella hyvä, onko kukaan koskaan kertonut?"

"Ai? Ei kai", Seonghwa sopersi.

"Sinun pitäisi— meidän pitäisi tehdä noin useammin. Olet oikeasti todella hyvä tuossa, älä kiellä. Kasvata vain lisää itseluottamusta, ja sinusta kuoriutuu ties mitä."

Seonghwa ei osannut vastata mitään.

"Olen aina tiennyt, että olet sisimmässäsi sellainen, no, tuollainen. Sinun pitäisi tehdä noin aina. Opin juuri äsken, että juuri tuollainen määrätietoinen Seonghwa on parasta, mitä tiedän."

Seonghwa tuijotti seinää ja raapi päätään. Kaiken äsken sanotun piti olla kohteliaisuus, mutta hengittäminen oli silti vaikeaa, ja hänellä oli vielä kylmempi kuin ennen. Hän halusi vain itkeä, mutta nyt ei ollut oikea hetki siihen. Ei hän muutenkaan osaisi Hongjoongille selittää, mikä häntä itketti.

Seonghwa pakotti huulilleen vienon hymyn ja käpertyi makaamaan sikiöasentoon sängyn jalkopäähän.

  
  


***

  
  


"Mitä mieltä olet parisuhteista?" Hongjoong oli yllättäen kysynyt maatessaan Seonghwan kainalossa aamuyön hiljaisina tunteina. Ennen kuin Seonghwa oli kerennyt vastaamaan mitään, Hongjoong oli jatkanut: "Minä en ainakaan ikinä sellaiseen pystyisi."

"Niinpä", Seonghwa oli vain saanut ulos suustaan, vaikka rinnassa oli pakottanut.

"Ei se varmaan mitään sitoutumiskammoisuutta ole, tai en ole ainakaan ikinä ajatellut sitä niin."

"Voisiko se olla, että et ole vielä löytänyt sitä oikeaa?" Seonghwa oli kysynyt varovasti. Vastauksen odottaminen oli tuntunut kuin olisi odottanut miekaniskua silmät kiinni.

"En minä usko mihinkään oikeisiin", Hongjoong oli sanonut, mihin Seonghwa oli vain hymähtänyt hiljaa.

"En minä toisaalta mihinkään avoimeen suhteeseenkaan pystyisi, koska siinäkin pitää olla läsnä jollain tasolla. En tiedä. En halua kai vain kuulua kenellekään. Haluaisin elää sellaisessa maailmassa, jossa olisi ihan okei viettää aikaa yhdessä yhtenä päivänä, ehkä suudella ja harrastaa vaikka seksiäkin, ja sitten seuraavana päivänä vain kadota, ja se olisi kummallekin ihan ookoo."

"Mutta eikö tuo ole juuri sitä sitoutumiskammoa?" Seonghwa oli kysynyt.

Hongjoong oli ollut hetken hiljaa ja tuijottanut ylös kattoon.

"Ehkä. Ehkä se tosiaan on. Tai ehkä se on vain tunnekylmyyttä, ettei oikein osaa kiintyä toiseen ihmiseen."

"Mutta seksiin sitten osaa kiintyä, vai?" Seonghwa oli mutissut. Hän muisti yhä, kuinka kovasti kuumat kyyneleet olivat polttaneet tämän silmissä pääsemättä vapauteen.

"Niin", Hongjoong oli naurahtanut. "Toivottavasti ei haittaa. Sinua siis. Toivottavasti ollaan samalla viivalla. Et muuten sanonut mitään siitä, mitä mieltä itse olet parisuhteista."

"Ei haittaa. En minä välitä. En minä niin parisuhteistakaan sen kummemmin välitä."

Siinä tilanteessa Seonghwa oli ymmärtänyt, että ehkä Hongjoong oli itsekin kuin yksi niistä öisin soittamistaan pianokappaleista: kaunis, koskettava, melodinen, mutta kesti aivan liian vähän aikaa. Oli aina uusi mahdollisuus, että sen kuulisi uudestaan, mutta ei ikinä välttämättä samanlaisena — tai edes välttämättä koskaan.

Hongjoongin iho oli tuoksunut lämpimän paahteiselta ja hiukset kesäiseltä kukkapellolta. Rauhallinen hengitys oli ollut parasta lääkettä ahdistukseen. Tulevan yön Seonghwa oli vain yrittänyt imeä miehestä kaiken itseensä, sillä jo ensi viikolla, ikinä ei tiennyt, hänestä ei välttämättä kuuluisi enää mitään.

Seonghwan kotona oli yksinäistä, vaikka se ei ollut nähnyt ikuisuuksiin ketään muuta kuin häntä itseään. Kello oli aivan liian vähän siihen, että olisi painanut pään tyynyyn ja silmät kiinni, eikä Seonghwa keksinyt päivän tyhjille tunneille mitään muuta täytettä kuin kurssikirjat ja niiden lohduttavan mustavalkoisten asioiden, _oikean_ ja _väärän_ , opiskelu etukäteen.

Säälittävää, Seonghwa ajatteli itsekseen.

Seonghwalla voisi olla kavereita, joiden kanssa mennä vaikka syömään halpaa kuppiramenia lähimarketille, mutta siellä hän vain istui, kotonaan, kädessään painava ja paperihaavoja viiltävä ystävä, jonka hän joutuisi kuitenkin palauttamaan muutaman viikon päästä kirjastoon.

Hongjoongkin oli vain vuokralla, aivan kuten kirjaston kirja. Tai oikeastaan hän itse oli pikemminkin Hongjoongilla vuokralla. Toisin kuin Hongjoong, Seonghwa sentään piti huolta kirjoistaan.

Ulkona kevät oli lämpenemässä ja taittumassa kesään päin. Puiden ja luonnon taika heräisi pian eloon. Seonghwa oli aina lapsesta asti rakastanut kesää, mutta enää hän ei ollut varma, halusiko edes nähdä kaikkea sitä kaikkea alkukesän vehreyttä ja kukkaloistoa.

Lapsena kaikki oli tuntunut aina niin taianomaiselta; puut olivat olleet haltioiden koteja ja kukat keijujen vaatteita. Aikuisena mikään ei ollut enää muuta kuin fotosynteesin ja eliöiden ainaisen lisääntymistarpeen luomaa sivutuotetta, ellei joku ihminen kirjoittanut kirjoja uusiksi ja heittänyt häntä takaisin lapsenomaiseen fantasiamaailmaan, jossa kaikessa piili taikaa, kauneutta ja uusia mahdollisuuksia.

Elämä ei ollut reilua, ja sydän oli vielä epäreilumpi. Vaikka järki käski lopettamaan, sydän yhä maalaili harottavilla siveltimillään uusia kuvia, _jos vaikka kuitenkin_. Sydän ei osannut hillitä itseään ellei sitä pakottanut ja siten kovettanut.

Seonghwan sydän oli aina ollut sitä pehmeää sorttia.

***

Viikon päästä Hongjoongin silmistä jo näki, että elämä oli hänenkin osaltaan jo pahasti törmäyskurssilla. Seonghwalle jäi vain arvailun varaan, oliko hän itsekin vienyt omalla käytöksellään Hongjoongia pois polultaan. Hymy ei enää ulottunut silmiin asti, ja piano oli jo ehtinyt ohuesti pölyttyä.

"Onko sinulla kaikki hyvin?" Seonghwa kysyi melkein heti sen jälkeen, kun oli asettautunut istumaan Hongjoongin sängyn päälle. Hän osasi jo aavistaa, ettei Hongjoong pitäisi kysymyksestä.

"Seonghwa, milloin minulla olisi kaikki hyvin?" Hongjoong vastasi, eikä Seonghwa osannut oikein kommentoida asiaa sen tarkemmin.

"Oletko soittanut pianoa?" Seonghwa päätyi kysymään, vaikka pöly digitaalipianon päällä puhui puolestaan.

"Ei suju. Olen kyllä pakottanut itseäni miettimään vaikeita asioita. Kun en ole pystynyt asettautumaan pianon ääreen, yritän metsästää silti sitä ikävää tunnetta, joka ne kappaleet ja inspiraation saa aikaan", Hongjoong huokaisi, mutta yritti korjata surullisia kasvojaan pienellä hymynpoikasella, joka oli ilmiselvästi pakotettu.

Seonghwa ei ihan ymmärtänyt. Hän silmäili mietiskelevää Hongjoongia, joka kuljetteli jalkateriään pianonpenkin jalkoja pitkin.

"Tämä on raskasta", Hongjoong huokaisi. "Olen särkenyt oman sydämeni mieleni sisällä lukemattomia kertoja ja tehnyt niistä säröistä kappaleita. Seonghwa, olen vain niin pohjattoman väsynyt tähän."

Hongjoong oli selvästi mysteeri. Nyt Seonghwa tiesi, että vihasi mysteereitä.

"Jos sinulla on muutenkin paha olla, miksi teet itsesi väkisin masentuneeksi tuolla tavalla?" Seonghwa kysyi. Enää se ei ollut uteliaisuudesta kuten kaikki hänen kysymyksensä aina ennen vaan silkasta turhautumisesta.

Hongjoong kääntyi katsomaan häntä ilmeellä, joka oli sekoitus sääliä ja anteeksipyyntöä. Seonghwa vihasi sitäkin.

"Muuten minulla ei olisi mitään. Se on ainoa keino tehdä se kaikki jotenkin näkyväksi, olla leikisti surullinen jostain ihan muusta kuin pitäisi, leikkiä hetken olevansa joku toinen. Jos en tekisi niin, se paha olo varmaan tukehduttaisi minut. Siksi ei ole ollenkaan hyvä, etten ole pystynyt säveltämään pitkään aikaan."

"Mutta jos sävellät, rikot vain itseäsi tahallaan. Onko sekään hyvä sitten?"

"Tässä pelissä ei voi voittaa, Seonghwa. Tämä on elämää, ja elämässä ei voi voittaa yhtään missään. Pitää vain yrittää selvitä ja toivoa, että kuollessa on vielä edes jotain merkitystä jäljellä."

Seonghwa huokaisi ja heittäytyi sängylle. Hän sulki silmänsä ja kuunteli huoneen hiljaista huminaa. Ikkunan läpi kuului vaisua linnunlaulua ja liikenteen hälyä. Hän ei jaksanut enää yhtään. Hongjoong oli imenyt hänestä kaiken energian, ja päähän sattui. Mikään ei enää auttaisi. Seonghwa ei enää kertakaikkiaan tiennyt, mitä ihmettä hänen olisi pitänyt tehdä saadakseen Hongjoongille paremman olon, tai mitä Hongjoong olisi olettanut hänen tekevän. Seonghwa oli kadottanut kokonaan lohduttamisen taidon, mutta hän oli niin pohjattoman väsynyt, ettei jaksanut surra sitä.

Seonghwa oli vain niin kertakaikkisen uupunut: tähän hetkeen, Hongjoongiin sekä elämään ja sen epäreiluuteen.

Hongjoongia oli helppo ymmärtää. Taiteilija sai olla vähän rikkinäinen, sillä tuskasta syntyi aina taidetta, ja kaunista taidetta se Hongjoongin tapauksessa olikin. Seonghwa oli kateellinen. Surullisista taiteilijoista syntyi maailmanmullistavaa taidetta, mutta surullisista akateemisista opiskelijoista ja tulevaisuudenlupauksista pelkkiä epäonnistumisia.

Seonghwa uskalsi taas hetken leikkiä, että kaikki oli kohdallaan, kun Hongjoong päätyi taas makaamaan hänen alleen sängyllä ja vetämään häntä taas uusiin, huumaaviin suudelmiin. Hongjoongin kädet valelivat hänen kylkiään niin hellästi, huomioivasti ja rakastavasti, että kivi vierähti pois hänen sydämeltään.

_Ehkä Hongjoong voisi muuttua. Ehkä hän voisi oppia vielä rakastamaan. Ehkä hän oikeasti rakastaa, mutta ei osaa vielä myöntää sitä._

_Teot puhuvat puolestaan._

Teon puhuivat puolestaan myös siinä vaiheessa, kun Hongjoong oli taas sulkenut silmänsä, painanut kasvonsa visusti tyynyä vasten ja antanut alastoman ja hiestä nihkeän kehonsa levätä velttona ja passiivisena vasten patjaa Seonghwan työntyessä häneen takaapäin neuvottomana, tietämättä mitä tehdä. Hongjoong ei päästänyt ääntäkään, ja Seonghwa oli jo päätynyt varmistamaan, oliko Hongjoongilla kaikki hyvin ja pitäisikö hänen lopettaa. Hongjoong oli vakuutellut, että kaikki oli ookoo, ja anellut Seonghwaa jatkamaan.

Seonghwaa kylmäsi taas. Kaikki tuntui taas niin väärältä, eikä hän edelleenkään osannut sanoa, miksi. Vaikka Hongjoongin seinämät puristelivat tiukkoina hänen peniksensä ympärillä ja saivat kiihkon aaltoja vaeltamaan hänen kehossaan, se oli vain ikävä ihmiskehon hermoratojen sivutuote. Se ehkä kiihotti hänen kehoaan, koska niin ihmiskehot yksinkertaisesti vain toimivat, mutta ei hänen mieltään, joka tuntui yhdeltä suurelta sekasorrolta, josta ei ottanut mitään selvää.

"Älä lopeta", Seonghwa kuuli Hongjoongin henkäisevän allaan.

"Okei."

"Ei kun odota, voinko sittenkin kääntyä selälleni?" Hongjoong kysyi, johon Seonghwa vastasi hämmentyneenä, että "tietysti".

Hongjoongin posket punoittivat ja muutama hiussuortuva oli liimautunut kiinni hänen otsaansa. Hän katsoi Seonghwan ohi silmät puoliksi auki. Seonghwa työntyi varovasti takaisin hänen sisäänsä ja alkoi taas liikuttaa lantiotaan. Hongjoong sulki silmänsä ja henkäisi syvään. Hän hyväili toisella kädellään samanaikaisesti omaa penistään maksimoidakseen nautinnon.

Seonghwa valehtelisi, jos väittäisi, ettei Hongjoong olisi ollut upea. Tottakai hän oli. Ongelma vain oli siinä, että kaiken upeuden takana Hongjoong näytti vain niin särkyvältä ja hauraalta, että yksikin väärä tai liian voimakas liike olisi voinut murskata tämän läpikotaisin.

Hongjoong sai lopulta orgasmin, ja se oli kaikessa herkkyydessään aivan yhtä kaunista kuin aina ennenkin. Hongjoong oli pyytänyt Seonghwaa jatkamaan häneen työntymistä orgasmistaan huolimatta, ja Seonghwa oli tehnyt työtä käskettyä, koska ylimääräinen keskustelu olisi vain pahentanut tilannetta. Hän oli lopulta itsekin saanut orgasmin ja purkautunut kondomin sisälle, kun hän oli lopulta tajunnut sulkea silmänsä ja leikkiä tilanteen olevan aivan joku toinen.

Seonghwa ei jaksanut enää. Hän oli väsynyt ja turhautunut sydänjuuriaan myöten. Hän katsoi vieressään uupuneena makaavaa Hongjoongia, jonka suu oli aavistukset auki, kauniit tummat silmäripset kaareutuneet helottavien poskien yläpuolelle ja karheat, vaaleat hiukset valahtaneet sotkuisina otsan peitoksi.

"Minä en ymmärrä, Hong", Seonghwa sanoi ääni aavistuksen särkyen.

"Hm?"

"En ymmärrä, miten sinä onnistut saamaan seksin, siis sen asian, joka on varmaan kaikista lähimpänä taivasta kuin ihminen voi koskaan päästä, tai jotain, vaikuttamaan niin mursertavalta ja ahdistavalta ja niin jotenkin... katkeransuloiselta?

Hongjoong naurahti itsekseen. Hymy jäi kummittelemaan hänen kasvoilleen. "Sittenhän se seksi meidän välillämme taitaa olla lähempänä helvettiä kuin taivasta, vai mitä?"

"Vastaa rehellisesti, Hong. Tuhoammeko me toisemme tällä tavalla?" Seonghwa kysyi.

"Aivan varmasti", Hongjoong vastasi hymy hyytymättä.

"Haittaako se sinua?"

"Ei. Ei tässä vaiheessa enää kannata välittää."

Miten niin _tässä vaiheessa_? Seonghwa olisi halunnut kysyä, mutta ei enää uskaltanut avata suutaan. Hän lepuutti katsettaan Hongjoongin sängyn valkeille lakanoille muodostuneissa rypyissä ja kuljetti sormiaan niitä pitkin.

Unelmat oli tehty rikottaviksi. Todellisuus oli tehty särjettäväksi. Unet oli luotu päättyviksi. Seonghwa nosti katseensa vieressään makaavaan nuoreen mieheen, joka oli kääntynyt kyljelleen kasvot hänestä poispäin.

"Olisi myös kiva, jos veisit sen kondomisi roskiin", Hongjoong mutisi. "Se on aika ällöttävä."

Sanaakaan sanomatta Seonghwa ampaisi ylös, nappasi käytetyn kondomin Hongjoongin yöpöydältä hänen nenänsä edestä ja viskaisi sen huoneen nurkassa olevaan roskakoriin.

Seonghwan kasvot hymyilivät, mutta silmät leiskuivat aggressiota ja tukahdutettuja tunteita, jotka nyt pyrkivät pinnalle aivan liian vaikeina ja voimakkaina. Hänen olisi tehnyt mieli asettautua makaamaan Hongjoongin viereen, ravistella tätä olkapäästä ja kysyä, pitikö tämä ollenkaan hänestä ihmisenä, vai oliko tämä tosissaan vain rakastunut siihen kaikkeen, mitä hän tälle teki. Seonghwa pysyi kuitenkin hiljaa, sillä kysymyksiä kannatti kysyä vain silloin, kun vastaukset eivät olleet itsestäänselviä. Seonghwa alkoi pukea vaatteitaan päälle ja pakata laukkuaan. Hongjoongin asento ei värähtänytkään.

***

Seuraava viikko oli tukalan lämmin. Ilma oli huomattavasti viileämpi kuin kesä-heinäkuun helteillä, mutta totutteluun meni joka vuosi aikaa. Katupöly kutitteli inhottavasti nenässä ja kurkussa, silmissäkin. Seonghwa ei olisi halunnut lämmön jatkuvan. Tänä vuonna se tuntui tukahduttavan häntä alleen voimakkaammin kuin tavallisesti. Seonghwa toivoi salaa, että maapallo ottaisi kiertoradallaan takapakkia ja tulisi talvi, mutta eihän se tietenkään ollut mahdollista. Aina sai silti toivoa. Toivon olisi voinut ajatella olevan Seonghwan toinen nimi, mutta hänestä oli aikuistumisen myötä alkanut tuntua, että se oli optimismin sijaan pikemminkin hyväuskoisuutta.

Jääkahvi alkoi maistua jo liian vetiseltä, kun kuuma ilma sulatti jääpalat. Yöt tuntuivat jo liian kuumilta sen lohtua ja halauksia tuovan peiton uumenissa, josta Seonghwa ei millään olisi malttanut luopua. Tenttejä alkoi ilmestyä kalenteriin ja kurssikirjat sen kuin vaikeutuivat. Seonghwasta tuntui, ettei hän ymmärtänyt enää puoliakaan.

Pahinta oli silti se, että kirsikankukkia oli kaikkialla. Joka kerta, kun niitä osui Seonghwan näkökenttään, hänen ajatuksensa tuntuivat pysähtyvän siihen yhteen tiettyyn ihmiseen, ja todellisuudentaju katosi hetkeksi. Seonghwa olisi syvällä sisimmässään halunnut joskus kävellä jokivartta pitkin sen tietyn ihmisen kanssa kirsikkapuiden oksat yläpuolellaan ja toinen käsi ujutettuna tämän lomaan. Toinen käsi pitelisi jääkahvijuomaa, joista hän oli tämän kautta oppinut nauttimaan. Ristiriita kuvitelmien ja todellisen maailman välillä oli kuitenkin niin ilmeinen, että Seonghwa tiesi itsekin kaikesta optimistisuudestaankin huolimatta, etteivät nämä kuvitelmat olleet mahdollisia.

Hongjoong ei ollut enää se sama keijukaismainen taruolento, jonka käsiin Seonghwa oli joskus varomattomana heittänyt sydämensä, ja jota varten Seonghwa olisi halunnut antaa itsestään aivan kaiken. Taianomainen hän yhä oli, mutta ei enää keijukainen. Siivet olivat surkastuneet pois vieden ne samat nuotit mukanaan, joita kuunnellakseen Seonghwa olisi luopunut paljosta, ja taian alta oli hiljalleen paljastunut kuolevaiset silmät, kalpea iho ja polttavan viileä sydän, jonka palaset eivät enää sopineet yhteen, vaikka niitä kuinka yritti koota kasaan. Hongjoong alkoi jo muistuttaa ihmistä. Mitä enemmän aikaa kuitenkin kului ja mitä enemmän Seonghwa joutui vasten tahtoaan katselemaan puistojen kirsikankukkaloistoa, sitä enemmän se alkoi tuntua jo lohduttavalta.

Hongjoong ei ollut paha ihminen, ei suinkaan. Seonghwa oli vain oppinut, että jotkut ihmiset olivat toisilleen antimateriaa. Tällä kertaa Seonghwa oli vain tajunnut sen liian myöhään.

Kuumassa porotuksessa ja kirsikankukissa kylpevän puiston läpi asteli tuttu siluetti. Kun Seonghwa näki kasvot, hänen huulensa kääntyivät hymyyn kuin tottumuksesta. Mielessä äsken pyörineet ajatukset tuntuivat pienen hetken aivan yhdentekeviltä, ja ne tuntuivat katoavan yhtä nopeasti kuin olivat tulleetkin. Tuo rauha ei kuitenkaan kestäisi kauaa.

Seonghwa halasi Hongjoongia pitkään. Hongjoong ei irrottanut otettaan ennen Seonghwaa. Hongjoong hymyili kauniisti, ja auringonvalo heijastui tämän silmistä niin, että niiden olisi voinut luulla sädehtivän kirkkaammin kuin ne todellisuudessa tekivät. Jos tilanteen olisi irrottanut kaikesta kontekstistaan ja menneisyyden olisi kumittanut pyyhekumilla pois, kaikki olisi vaikuttanut täydelliseltä, unelmien täyttymykseltä.

Hongjoong pyysi Seonghwaa odottamaan hetken ja kaivoi laukustaan muutaman lyijykynämerkinnöillä täytetyn nuottipaperiliuskan sekä muistikortin. Hän ojensi ne Seonghwalle, joka otti ne varovaisin käsin vastaan.

"Tein sinulle kappaleen. Äänitin sen, jotta voit kuunnella sitä sitten aina. En minä normaalisti äänitä, mutta nyt oli kai pakko."

"Ai, k-kiitos, Hongjoong", Seonghwa takelteli ja kuljetti katsettaan sotkuisesti piirrettyjä nuotteja pitkin.

"Ajattelin, että ehkä siitä on sinulle jotain iloa. Voin olla toki väärässäkin."

"Ei, et ole. Soittosi on aina kaunista, ihan sama, mitä siihen liittyy", Seonghwa sanoi, ja huomasi vasta nyt katsoa kappaleen nimen, joka oli sekin kirjoitettu sotkuisella käsialalla:

_Viimeinen valssi ennen aamua_

Seonghwa hymyili. Hän nosti katseensa papereista ja katsoi Hongjoongia silmiin, jonka omat katsoivat häntä takaisin. Hongjoonginkin suupielet peilasivat Seonghwan hymyä. He tuntuivat kerrankin sanattomasti ymmärtämään toisiaan, mikä oli harvinaista.

Piano sai Seonghwan aina unenomaiseen hypnoosiin. Kun kyseessä oli Hongjoong, hypnoosi oli vieläkin voimakkaampi. Jos kyseessä olisi ollut mikä tahansa muu valssi, Seonghwa olisi arvannut, että valuisi vielä kauas sen sävelten uumeniin, mutta Seonghwa tiesi, että tämä valssi olisi erilainen.

Joskus unesta oli aika herätä. Seonghwa oli jo valmiiksi unen ja valvetilan rajamailla, mutta ehkä vielä yön viimeiset sävelet auttaisivat hänen silmiään avautumaan paremmin uuteen päivään, jossa taruolentoja ei ollutkaan enää olemassa.


End file.
